


Terapia de Compras

by Laurielove, ontzilore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurielove/pseuds/Laurielove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontzilore/pseuds/ontzilore
Summary: Traducción de ‘Retail Therapy’ de Laurielove. Toparse con su antiguo Maestro de Pociones es lo último que Hermione espera cuando sale de compras. Sin embargo, a veces lo inesperado puede traer consigo beneficios positivos. One-shot. SS/HG Post DH. Sólo lectores adultos. Gracias.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	Terapia de Compras

**Author's Note:**

> N/T: Nada me pertenece. Ésta es una traducción-adaptación del relato ‘Retail Therapy’ de la maravillosa escritora en lengua inglesa Laurielove. Si os animáis a leerla en su idioma original, encontraréis más de 80 relatos suyos en FFN y AO3. Ésta es mi pequeña aportación para que conozcáis sus magníficas historias. Gracias por leer y espero que me perdonéis si no os parece perfecta, pues no soy una profesional de la traducción.
> 
> N/A: Todavía estoy aquí. Todavía estoy escribiendo. He estado un poco distraída recientemente, pero Snape me llamó, así que respondí.  
> Esto comienza bastante manso y luego se vuelve… bastante intenso al verdadero estilo Laurielove. Es un one-shot, situado poco después de que Hermione haya terminado Hogwarts. Convenientemente, Snape todavía está vivo. Disfrutad. Me encanta escribir esto para vosotras. x  
> **ADVERTENCIAS**- Hay algo de juego de respiración, aunque no implica cubrir la nariz o la boca. También hay algunos elementos de, err, dientes. (Ya veréis lo que quiero decir.) Esto no significa que Snape sea un vampiro. No lo es en este fic. Oh, y también hay un montón de lenguaje sucio.

‘¡Profesor Snape! ¡ _Es_ usted!’

El hombre de cabello negro que había estado mirando el escaparate de la librería se dio la vuelta como si se preparara para enfrentarse a una maldición. Su rostro delgado se precipitó a través de una gama de expresiones de defensa, conmoción y curiosidad antes de asentarse finalmente en la molestia.

No dijo nada, pero Hermione notó que sus hombros se relajaron un poco de la agresividad tensamente cuadrada que había demostrado al principio.

‘¿Qué está haciendo en Camden?’ continuó ella.

‘Podría preguntarle lo mismo.’ La voz fue tan fría y desdeñosa como siempre.

Hermione no se inmutó. ‘Voy a reunirme con unos amigos para ir de compras y después iremos a comer. Mañana nos vamos para un día de spa.’

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. ‘No comprendo.’

‘Compras, comida, spa. ¿Qué parte no comprende?’

‘¿Por qué alguien como usted encontraría eso entretenido?’

Ella rio. ‘¿Alguien como yo? ¿Qué tipo de cosas se supone que le gusta a alguien como yo? No siempre quiero estar encerrada en una mazmorra elaborando pociones y combatiendo la magia oscura, Profesor.’

Él frunció el ceño como si realmente no pudiera comprender por qué ella no lo haría, y abrió la boca para replicar, pero luego lo pensó mejor y se dio la vuelta, volviendo a mirar los libros en el escaparate.

‘Parece que se está dando el gusto de una pequeña terapia de compras, Profesor. ¿Buscando un título en particular?’

Él se volvió a mirarla despacio como si le sorprendiera encontrarla todavía allí. ‘¿Le ruego me disculpe?’

‘¿Está buscando algo en particular?’

‘Quizá.’

‘¿Algo con lo que pueda ayudar?’

Otra mirada de puro desdén. Ella la encontró casi divertida. ‘No.’

‘Estupendo. Bien, entonces supongo que lo dejaré con eso.’ Estaba disfrutando mucho al verlo fuera de su dominio habitual. Estaba inquieto y eso la atraía. Lo intentaría. ‘A menos que, por supuesto… le gustaría ir a tomar un café.’

Él se volvió hacia ella con una expresión de aún mayor incredulidad que antes. ‘¿Un qué?’

‘Café. Los muggles beben mucho. La gente mágica también lo hace. Todo el tiempo. O té. O incluso chocolate caliente o algo intermedio. Hay un lugar realmente agradable justo a la vuelta de la esquina. Invito yo. No todos los días me encuentro con mi maestro de Pociones en Camden.’

‘No, gracias.’

‘Oh, vamos, profesor. Será diferente.’

La miró con tanto desprecio que casi se dio por vencida. ‘No necesito algo ‘diferente’, Señorita Granger.’

‘¿Por qué está aquí al fin y al cabo?’

‘Realmente es usted la criatura más atrevida, ¿verdad? Si debo deletrearlo, no es asunto suyo en absoluto.’

Ella dio un pequeño suspiro. ‘Bien. Tiene razón. Lo siento. Ya me conoce, tengo una curiosidad innata, eso es todo.’

‘Sí, la conozco.’

Ella sonrió. ‘Vayamos a tomar café entonces. No voy a morder.’

Él se volvió y elevó una cínica ceja. ‘Pero todavía no he encontrado lo que estoy buscando.’

‘He escalado las más altas montañas, he buscado a través de los campos, sólo para estar contigo… sólo para estar contigo… pero todavía no he encontrado…’* Ella cantó su respuesta con una insinuación de la melodía.

‘¿Perdóneme?’ se burló.

‘Es una canción. Usted proporcionó un verso de una canción. U2. Sólo estaba completando el resto.’

‘No.’

‘Pero con toda seriedad, podría animarlo a buscar en otro lugar.’ Él no volvió a decir que no de inmediato. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba vacilando. ‘Vamos.’

Él no dijo nada y se giró para ignorarla. Ella se dio por vencida. ‘Ah, bueno. No importa. Adiós entonces, Profesor Snape. Pero de verdad espero que encuentre lo que está buscando.’

Ella comenzó a alejarse.

‘¿Está lejos?’

Hermione se detuvo y lo miró por encima del hombro. ‘¿Qué está lejos?’

‘Ese café.’

Ella trató de ocultar la sonrisa burlona que tiraba de su boca. ‘A unos dos minutos. Escondido en una calle lateral.’

‘Vayamos entonces.’ Y él se alejó de inmediato, esperando que ella encabezara la marcha.

Ella se tomó un momento para procesar este sorprendente giro de los acontecimientos y luego echó a andar con él. ‘Por aquí.’

Él no habló mientras caminaban. Ella entró en el café y le preguntó qué quería. Él dudó, mirando atentamente el tablero como si estuviera en una lengua extranjera. ‘Café.’

‘De qué tipo.’

‘No, té. Assam.’

‘De acuerdo. Mire, vaya y siéntese. Yo lo llevaré.’

‘Yo…’ Pareció recordarse a sí mismo repentinamente y escarbó en un bolsillo para sacar una cartera de cuero viejo, desgastado. La sostuvo en sus largos y ágiles dedos. A ella le gustó la pátina e imaginó cómo sus dedos la habían hecho a lo largo de los años.

‘Por favor, no se preocupe por eso,’ dijo ella.

‘Insisto. No soy un caso de caridad.’

‘Le estoy invitando a un café, Profesor.’

‘No estoy seguro de que eso sea aceptable.’

‘¿Por qué no?’

‘Usted es mi alumna.’

‘Ya no.’

‘Apenas.’

‘Ya no,’ reiteró ella.

Él todavía le tendía el billete de cinco libras y ella lo tomó de mala gana. ‘Gracias.’

‘Umm… Y el suyo. Pague lo suyo también,’ murmuró él antes de volverse y encontrar una mesa, en un rincón en el fondo.

Ella compró también dos trozos de tarta de limón y fue a sentarse con él. La conversación no fluyó de inmediato, pero ella apenas esperaba que lo hiciera.

‘Entonces… ¿qué ha estado haciendo hasta ahora?’ intentó ella.

‘¿Hasta ahora?’

‘Durante el verano.’

‘Nada que le interese.’

‘Eso no es cierto. Estoy interesada en todo.’

‘No lo esté.’

‘¿Por qué no?’

‘No le concierne.’

‘Lo siento. Tiene razón. Puedo ser atrevida.’

‘Hm.’

Ella pensó que pudo detectar la más ligera sonrisa burlona. Él sostuvo su taza de nuevo en esos largos dedos. Se encontró a sí misma mirándolos fijamente. Casi la obligaban a hacerlo. ‘¿Ha estado mucho en Hogwarts?’ preguntó.

‘¿Por qué estaría allí fuera del período lectivo?’

Ella se encogió de hombros. ‘No lo sé. Pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo allí… ¿Familiaridad, tal vez?’

‘¿Puedo recordarle que usted sabe poco o nada de mi vida, Señorita Granger?’

‘Lo siento.’

‘Se disculpa mucho. Ahórrese hacer preguntas impertinentes en primer lugar.’

‘Entonces… ¿ha estado ocupado en otro lugar?’

Él la regañó con expresión de desprecio. ‘¿Nunca aprende?’

‘Oh, aprendo muy rápido, Profesor. Pensaba que usted entre todas las personas sabría eso.’

Él vaciló, sus ojos se entrecerraron y ella sintió un estremecimiento de satisfacción. Realmente tenía unos ojos gloriosamente oscuros. Las pupilas eran tan negras que parecían imposiblemente grandes. Se encontró mirando fijamente y se percató de que él le devolvía la mirada.

Con una repentina inhalación, él dijo, ‘Usted debe saber que he estado trabajando para el Ministerio.’

‘Ya veo.’

Esta vez ella esperó, sintiendo que él diría más.

‘Todavía hay ciertos elementos que requieren erradicación… No necesito decirle esto, Señorita Granger. Su trabajo sigue estas líneas.’

‘Sin embargo, no he trabajado con usted.’

Volvió a alzar los ojos hacia ella. ‘No. No todavía, por suerte.’

‘Oh, ¿sería tan malo trabajar juntos?’ bromeó ella, inclinándose un poco hacia delante y dirigiéndole una media sonrisa. ‘Pienso que sería bastante fascinante trabajar con usted.’

‘Prefiero los métodos solitarios.’

‘¿Hacerlo por su cuenta?’

‘Sí.’

‘Nunca lo sabrá hasta que lo pruebe, profesor.’

Él levantó la mirada hacia ella. ‘Lo he probado. Muchas veces.’

‘¿Con éxito?’

‘Variado.’

Ella se lamió los labios, no estaba segura de por qué o ni siquiera fue consciente de que lo había hecho. Se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. ‘Bueno, entonces,’ se atrevió. ‘Quizá debería volver a probarlo. Conmigo.’

Una tos quedó atrapada en su garganta y él tomó un largo trago para calmarla. Ella bajó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa de burla. Sabía exactamente lo que había dicho y él también. Y, en ese momento, Hermione Granger sabía que lo decía en serio.

Él miró alrededor y tiró de sus puños. A ella eso le pareció terriblemente atractivo. ‘Realmente no debería estar haciendo esto con una alumna.’

‘Ya no soy su alumna, ¿recuerda?’

‘Lo fue, usted siempre estará en mi mente.’

‘Y supongo que usted siempre será mi Profesor, pero eso no es tan malo, ¿verdad?’

‘Puede serlo.’

‘¿Cuándo?’

‘Cuando usted descubra que-’ Se interrumpió y cerró los labios a la fuerza.

Ella dejó que el momento se sembrara y luego intentó, ‘Espero que fuera capaz de tomarse un descanso de algún tipo este verano.’

‘De algún tipo.’

‘¿Sale… con alguien?’

Él le lanzó una mirada. ‘Le dije, Señorita Granger, que prefiero la soledad.’

‘A veces puedes encontrar a alguien con quien puedes estar solo… juntos.’

‘Sólo si esa persona no _habla_ perpetuamente.’

Ella dejó escapar una risilla. ‘¿Está diciéndome que soy demasiado locuaz, Profesor?’

‘¿Por qué me referiría a usted?’

‘No hay razón, pero… esto es agradable, ¿no le parece?’

‘¿Agradable?’

‘Hmm. Estar sentada con usted ahora. Sin libros, sin reglas, sin exámenes… sólo usted y yo.’

Él no dijo nada pero tomó otro trago.

‘No lo culpo por desear la soledad después de lo que ha pasado.’

Él volvió a alzar despacio la mirada hacia ella. ‘¿Y exactamente por qué he pasado, Señorita Granger?’

‘Casi murió, Profesor.’ Ella lo diría como fue.

Él apenas vaciló. ‘Casi… pero _no – del todo_.’

Las palabras se asentaron tan deliciosamente en su lengua que ella casi pudo saborearlas en la suya. No pudo evitar sonreír. Su habilidad para lidiar con el infierno con el que había lidiado era admirable. Ella había pasado en gran parte por lo mismo – huyendo, capturada, torturada. Lo miró fijamente mientras él bebía. Qué similares eran.

‘¿Puedo traerle otro té?’

Él hizo una pausa breve, pero respondió de manera completamente natural, ‘Muy bien… Gracias.’

Ella sonrió suavemente y fue al mostrador, mirándolo después de haber pedido. Se había separado de Ron hacía tres meses. No había habido nadie desde entonces. ¿Sería tan malo? Dios, no. Sería increíble, estaba segura de ello. Seamos sinceros, él le había gustado durante años. Era el prototipo de enamoramiento culpable, sobre el que no podías hablar, el que no podías explicar. Pero no podía mirar esos pómulos sin querer tocarlos, no podía ver los botones sin querer desabrocharlos, no podía observar esos dedos sin querer que ellos…

‘5.69 libras, por favor,’ interrumpió el camarero. Fue sacada de su ensueño.

‘¡Lo siento! Por supuesto. Aquí tiene.’ Le entregó el dinero y llevó la bandeja a la mesa.

‘Gracias,’ dijo él, rico y melifluo. El deseo creció en ella implacablemente.

‘¿Cómo está progresando su trabajo, Señorita Granger?’

Era una pregunta notablemente sencilla.

‘Muy bien. Estamos enfocados en la búsqueda de edificios conocidos por contener energía Oscura.’

‘¿Con éxito?’

‘Sí… pero es agotador. Me exige mucho.’

‘Claro. Necesita una fuerza considerable, pero entonces…’

‘¿Qué?’

‘La tiene.’

‘Pienso que es el primer cumplido que me ha hecho nunca.’

‘No se acostumbre.’

Hermione rio y se enroscó el cabello detrás de la oreja. Él observó cómo lo hacía. Siguieron sentados y bebieron contentos, a ratos hablando de su trabajo, a ratos en un cómodo silencio. Nunca se sintió incómodo, nunca lo hizo. Ella miraba fijamente sus dedos, largos, fuertes.

‘Siento hacer tantas preguntas. Me pregunto muchas cosas,’ dijo ella.

‘Lo hace.’

‘Puede ser un problema. Puede meterme en problemas.’

‘Me he dado cuenta.’

Ella sonrió burlona. Él también lo hizo. Ligeramente.

‘Por ejemplo…’

‘¿Sí?’

‘Me pregunto acerca de usted, Profesor.’

‘¿Lo hace?’

‘Sí.’

‘¿Qué es lo que se pregunta acerca de mí, Señorita Granger?’

Ella hizo una pausa breve, deliberada, y dejó que su lengua humedeciera sus labios. ‘Me pregunto cómo sería besarte.’

Los ojos de él se ensancharon, sorprendidos, y de inmediato volvieron a retirarse. No dijo nada, pero tampoco parecía demasiado avergonzado u ofendido, a pesar de un leve tinte rosado en esos pómulos agudos.

‘Me lo he preguntado durante mucho tiempo. Más de lo que debería admitir.’

Él tragó saliva y ella notó que sus fosas nasales se dilataban para tomar aire.

‘Pienso mucho en ello. He pensado en ello todo el tiempo que hemos estado sentados aquí.’

‘¿Cómo se supone que debo responder a eso, Señorita Granger?’

‘No debes responder en absoluto. Pero quiero que sepas… quiero que sepas lo atractivo que eres.’

Por un tiempo él simplemente la miró. Por un tiempo hubo perfecto silencio y quietud entre ellos. Por un tiempo él lo tomó y se alimentó de ello. Por un tiempo ella se preguntó si él se acercaría y la besaría aquí y ahora.

Pero luego, de repente, con un fuerte arrastrar de su silla, él se levantó. ‘Debo marcharme.’

‘No tienes que hacerlo.’

Recogió sus cosas rápidamente.

Ella se pasó los dedos por el pelo, de repente extremadamente consciente de lo ridícula que había sido. ‘Lo siento. Lo he avergonzado y no debería haberlo hecho. Fue estúpido por mi parte.’

Él miró alrededor, trasteando con las cosas. ‘Tengo que encontrar ese libro.’

‘¿Puedo ir con usted?’ Ella se levantó y también recogió sus cosas.

‘¡No! Bueno… si debe… yo… ¡No lo sé!’

‘Profesor, por favor. Me ha encantado pasar este rato con usted. Lo siento si lo he echado a perder.’

Él permaneció ahí, con la mandíbula apretada, como si luchara con un conflicto interno. Pero entonces giró sobre sus talones. ‘Me marcho ahora.’

Ella se apresuró tras él, desesperada por hacer las paces. ‘¡Profesor!’

Él avanzaba con determinación, girando a derecha e izquierda por calles laterales y cruces. Ella apenas podía seguirle el ritmo. Pero luego se detuvo, de repente, en un tranquilo pasadizo. Se detuvo y miró atrás hacia ella, luego dio veloces pasos hacia ella tan rápido que fue intimidante. Ella dio un paso atrás instintivamente y se topó con el muro.

Los ojos de él se entrecerraron, su altura se cernía sobre ella. ‘ _Insiste…_ ¿verdad, Señorita Granger?’

‘¿Qué quiere decir?’ Su respiración era apresurada. El latido de su corazón resonaba con fuerza en sus oídos.

Él estaba muy cerca de ella, sus ojos abrasándola, asimilando cada detalle. ‘Dice que se ha preguntado…’

Ella esperó. Podía oler esa sensualidad exótica de él. Fluyó en sus sentidos con una necesidad indecorosa.

‘¿Cree que yo no lo he hecho?’ dijo él, bajo, sus ojos todavía lanzándose sobre su rostro. ‘Al igual que usted, me he preguntado… y he _deseado_.’

Ella sostuvo su mirada, mirando dentro de esa impenetrable negrura. ‘Entonces tómalo.’

Y en el momento siguiente, ella no estaba segura de lo que sucedió primero, su mano se elevó, largos dedos se curvaron alrededor de su nuca, su pulgar atrapó su barbilla, presionando, casi tirando hacia abajo para abrirla para él, y estaba besándola.

Su boca sobre la de ella, su aliento en el de ella, sus labios contra los de ella. Él tomó y ella entregó. Jadeó contra él – conmoción, gozo, confusión, todo en uno – pero fue tragado por él. Su pulgar arrastró su boca abierta. Él la necesitaba abierta; necesitaba su calor y su hambre húmeda. Sus labios – certeros, brutales – la abrieron aún más y su lengua buscó dentro de inmediato. Ella se entregó a él y la brutalidad de su beso dolió, pero ella lo deseaba, lo tomó.

Él gruñó cuando enredó los dedos en su cabello y tiró, inclinándole la cabeza para tomar su boca con intrusiva certeza. La presionó contra el muro y su larga y delgada longitud la inmovilizó allí. Ella apenas podía mover los brazos, pero cuando los encontró libres no pudo hacer más que aferrarlo con fuerza, acercando su cabeza hacia ella, jadeando en su interior, gimiendo, sollozando con necesidad.

Finalmente él se arrastró desde su boca, tan posesivamente que sus dientes atraparon su labio y rompieron la piel. Ella lamió la sangre y la probó más amarga en su boca comparada con la dulzura de la saliva de él.

Su boca se arrastró por su cuello, rozando, succionando, mordiendo, mordiendo… sintió los dientes cerrarse en la unión con su hombro y se regocijó de ello. Podía hacerla sangrar si quisiera. Podía chuparla si quisiera.

‘Más, más…’ murmuró ella, delirante por la necesidad.

Su mano estaba entre sus piernas y ella logró bajar la mano para agarrar su muñeca y tirar de ella rápidamente hacia sí.

‘Tócame. Soy tuya. Siempre he sido tuya,’ jadeó.

Él ni siquiera se molestó en quitarle la ropa interior. Sus dedos apartaron el tejido a un lado y al instante su índice estaba dentro de ella. Más profundo. Alto. Justo dentro de ella. Maulló de satisfacción.

‘Sssí,’ siseó él, su respiración era irregular. ‘Sí, sí, sí.’

‘Oh, joder, joder,’ apenas logró decir ella.

‘Sucia, inmunda chica.’

‘Tu chica. Cualquier cosa. Dime lo que quieras.’

‘No. Dilo tú. Di esas palabras.’ Con eso él empujó otro dedo al encuentro del primero.

‘Profesor…’ logró decir mientras él los bombeaba dentro de ella.

‘Merlín llévame, pero estás mojada.’

‘Es por ti. Fóllame, oh fóllame. Quiero tu polla. Quiero tu polla en mi coño, Profesor.’

‘Señorita Granger, qué soez.’

‘Lo deseas.’

‘Oh sí. Lo he deseado más de lo que puedas imaginar.’

‘Aquí. Fóllame aquí, ahora mismo.’ Ella culebreó para liberarse rápidamente de su ropa interior y luego se agachó y escarbó en su cinturón. ‘Déjame verte. Déjame sentirla. Por favor, deprisa.’

Ella apenas podía respirar y mucho menos hablar. Su propia desesperación se apoderó de él y se desabrochó los pantalones velozmente, bajándolos sólo lo necesario.

Ahí.

Larga, gruesa y dura. Ella casi lloró. ‘Ponla dentro de mí. Ponla en lo más profundo de mí,’ imploró.

‘¿Siempre eres tan exigente, chica? Desde luego que lo eres. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?’

‘¡Oh, fóllame, deprisa, date prisa y fóllame!’ Ella agarró la base de su polla y volvió a gemir. ‘¡Dios, estás duro!’

‘Siempre estoy duro por ti. ¿Sabes lo difícil que ha sido ocultarlo?’

‘No lo ocultes ahora.’ Ella lo rodeó con una pierna y él bajó las manos para aferrar su trasero, separándole las nalgas para facilitar su entrada.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, vio el oscurecimiento de los suyos y él embistió.

‘¡Joder!’ exclamó ella cuando su polla se enterró dentro de ella, alta, dura, presionando contra su cérvix al instante.

‘¡Sí!’ respondió él, arrastrando. ‘Está apretada, Señorita Granger. Merlín, eres estrecha y buena.’

‘Eso es llenar,’ jadeó ella y dejó que su polla tomara más de su peso para sentir el dolor del estiramiento. ‘Oh joder, eso es llenar.’

‘Sigue hablando, chica. Sigue diciendo esa inmundicia tuya.’

Él se retiró un poco, despacio, y leyó todas sus expresiones. Sus párpados revolotearon, su boca se abrió. ‘Puedo sentir cada pulgada de tu polla.’ Él continuó retirándose lentamente. Sus cejas se arrugaron. ‘No me dejes. No dejes mi coño. Lo quiero lleno de ti. Fóllame, fóllame duro con tu polla.’

Más despacio esta vez, él volvió a empujar dentro de ella.

‘¡Sí, eso es! Justo ahí. Lo siento, lo siento,’ gritó ella.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella otra vez, ella se aferró a sus hombros y levantó las piernas, enroscándolas en torno a él y presionándose contra el muro.

‘Quiero que te claves en mí, quiero que te claves duro en mi coño.’

Él se retiró y forzó cada pulgada de su polla de vuelta dentro de ella con determinada brutalidad. ‘¿Así?’

Le dolió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con la fuerza. ‘¡Sí! ¡Así!’

Él volvió a hacerlo, justo contra su cérvix, encajando cada gruesa y dura pulgada de sí mismo en ella.

‘¿Así?’ gruñó él, su palabra impulsada con la fuerza de su embestida.

‘¡Sí! ¡Otra vez! ¡Oh fóllame, fóllame, fóllame!’

‘¿Te estoy haciendo daño?’ Embistió adelante, sabiendo que lo haría.

‘Sí,’ asintió ella.

‘¿Te gusta que te duela?’

‘Sí.’

‘Es aún más fascinante de lo que pensaba, Señorita Granger.’ Se clavó de nuevo, más duro que nunca, haciendo que su espalda se raspase contra el muro, haciendo que su coño lo absorbiera, haciendo que su cuerpo tomara y tomara.

‘Adoro eso. Adoro eso. Adoro tu polla.’

‘Bien… porque creo que me gusta bastante tu coño.’

‘Repítelo.’

‘Adoro su coño, Señorita Granger. Quiero enterrarme en su coño apretado y caliente y quedarme ahí.’

‘Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo.’

Ahora araba implacablemente atrás y adelante, llenándola, dejando que su carne mojada lo abandonara y luego embistiendo con fuerza para incrustarse dentro de ella una y otra vez.

Ella se quejó, arañándolo, dándole la boca que él atacó vorazmente justo como su polla habitaba su cuerpo.

‘No quiero que acabe,’ se quejó ella, casi incoherente mientras su cuerpo se elevaba y caía a lo largo de él. Quiero correrme pero no quiero que acabe.’

‘Oh, pero voy a hacer que te corras, chica. Voy a hacer que te corras tan fuerte, que me suplicarás más.’

Ella agarró su cabeza y la volvió hacia ella, mirándolo fijamente, clavando los dedos en su cuero cabelludo con tanta fuerza que lo arañó. ‘Sí. Te estoy suplicando. Estoy suplicando más ahora.’

Él disminuyó el ritmo un poco y dejó su dura longitud deslizarse dentro y fuera casi insolentemente ahora. Se inclinó para que sus embestidas atraparan su clítoris. Estaba tan lista de todos modos que el más leve toque la quebraría.

‘¡Ohh!’ jadeó ella, con los ojos muy abiertos. ‘¡Ahí!’

‘Contén la respiración,’ exigió él. ‘No respires.’

Ella aspiró una bocanada de aire y luego cerró la boca y la mantuvo.

Él se movía lento pero seguro, sin la insistente brutalidad de antes, sino con concentrada determinación.

Tan cerca. Oh joder, tan cerca. Construyendo.

‘¿Lo sientes?’ preguntó él, la voz ronca.

Ella asintió, desesperada por no tragar aire. Necesitaba hacerlo. Sus pulmones estaban comenzando a protestar.

‘No respires,’ reiteró él, sintiendo su incomodidad.

Despacio, con seguridad, construyendo. Acariciando, atrapando, llenando, follando, _follando… follando._

Casi ahí. Le dolían los pulmones, pero su coño lo adoraba. Su clítoris se hinchó para él, alcanzando su polla que lo atrapaba, que lo hacía una y otra vez. Y, la polla adentro, llena, dura, estirada.

Los pulmones gritaban, el coño gritaba, el clítoris gritaba.

Se corrió. _Joder, ella se corrió._

El éxtasis estalló y se hinchó con una fuerza tan implacable que el mundo se volvió negro. Estaba perdida. Olvidó su entorno, olvidó su propósito.

Bramó a través de ella y aun así mantuvo su boca cerrada con determinación y se forzó a no inhalar.

Y todavía se corría. Fuerte. Desgarrando su cuerpo.

Justo cuando empezaba a desaparecer, él dijo, ‘Mírame. Mírame.’

Ella lo miró fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

‘Respira.’

Hermione abrió la boca y jadeó, el muy necesario aire volvió a fluir dentro de ella con una gran prisa que envió otra sacudida de placer a través de ella. Y ésa fue la ruina de él. Sus dedos se apretaron en su trasero y estalló. Forzando su polla lo más profundo posible, se corrió violentamente, disparando su semen en lo más profundo de su coño, taponándolo dentro de ella con su plenitud, apretando fuerte y alto. El sonido de él corriéndose viviría con ella.

Cuando por fin ambos se agotaron, cayeron por el muro, logrando de algún modo permanecer unidos. Se tumbaron desplomándose contra él, una mezcla jadeante y gimiente de cuerpos y miembros.

‘Joder… joder…’ logró decir ella.

‘No la recuerdo usando lenguaje como ése en sus ensayos, Señorita Granger.’

Ella intentó fulminarlo con la mirada pero sólo logró una risa exhausta. ‘Dios, eso fue increíble. Siempre lo iba a ser. Era inevitable, era inevitable.’

‘Sí,’ afirmó él.

‘Mierda,’ dijo ella dándose cuenta de repente. ‘He olvidado encontrarme con mis amigos.’

‘¿Tu salida de compras?’

Ella hizo un gesto de desaprobación. ‘Mucho para eso. Aun así… sé lo que prefiero.’

‘¿Ahora qué?’ preguntó él, su voz un poco cautelosa.

Hermione lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa cansada. ‘No podemos quedarnos aquí. Gracias a Dios no pasó nadie.’ Miró a su alrededor. ‘Y es inmundo.’

‘Como tú.’

Ella sonrió y él se acercó y la besó con fuerza de nuevo. ‘Todavía puedo sentirte.’ Ella apretó su polla y lo hizo sisear. ‘No quiero que salgas de mí.’

‘No, pero podría ser necesario por un rato.’

Ella rio a carcajadas y luego dijo, ‘Hay un hotel a la vuelta de la esquina.’

‘Eso estará bien.’ De mala gana, salió de ella y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Ella se levantó y sacudió su ropa.

‘¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?’ preguntó ella.

‘Suficiente tiempo.’*

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa burlona mientras se dirigían al hotel. ‘No encontró lo que estaba buscando, Profesor.’

Él sostuvo sus ojos y ella notó la más leve elevación en la comisura de su boca. ‘Oh, Señorita Granger… Qué equivocada está.’

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: ¡Espero que disfrutarais! Me encantó volver a escribir para él.  
> Montones de Laurielove xxxx  
> *N/T: ‘I have climbed highest mountains, I have searched through the fields, o  
> only to be with you… only to be with you… but I still haven’t found…’ “I still haven’t found what I’m looking for”, tema de U2.  
> *N/T: Juego de palabras intraducible. El diálogo:  
> ‘How long have you got?’  
> ‘Long enough.’  
> también puede traducirse como:  
> ‘¿Cuán larga la tienes?’  
> ‘Lo suficiente.’  
> N/T: Si os ha gustado, encontraréis más traducciones de Laurielove en mi página.


End file.
